¡Estúpidos sentimientos!
by Mary Flourite
Summary: Taichi suspiro –Desde hace tiempo, tengo una sensación extraña al ver a Sora, mas bien creo que es eso, no puedo dejar de verla cada vez que estamos juntos-


**¡Hola! Espero estén tan bien como yo! Esta vez les traigo un Taiora, aunque realmente me encanta esta pareja casi no le dedico tiempo es por eso que me inspire en hacer este Fic! Así que sin mas les dejo leer!**

Taichi apretaba el botón del timbre con una angustia inigualable, se encontraba afuera de la residencia Tachikawa, empezaba a desesperarse hasta que vio a Mimi frente a él con una sonrisa en cara.

-Pasa Taichi ¿Qué es eso importante que debes preguntarme?- dijo Mimi conduciendo a Taichi hasta el fondo de la casa llegando a la sala de estar.

Taichi por su parte movía las manos nerviosas, un calor extraño lo invadía desde la mañana, tenía una duda que era preciso resolver en ese momento antes de que explotara. –veras Mimi tengo una duda y tu eres experta en esos temas y me gustaría que me ayudaras por que de verdad no se que pasa- dijo sentándose el castaño- Le dije a Yamato que pasara por mi en un rato para ir por unos tragos pero no me siento muy bien Mimi-

-Ya Taichi ¿Qué sucede? Empiezas a asustarme, no es común verte de esta forma ¿pasa algo con Hikari?- pregunto Mimi un tanto angustiada, era verdad, ver a Taichi de esa forma no era normal, él siempre sonreía y pocas veces se le veía nervioso, inclusive diría que era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma.

Taichi suspiro –Desde hace tiempo, tengo una sensación extraña al ver a Sora, mas bien creo que es eso, no puedo dejar de verla cada vez que estamos juntos y siento que la extraño mas de lo común, además de que me dan de esos celos como con Hikari cada vez que alguien la invita a salir como ayer- dijo sinceramente el castaño que ya se temía lo peor, ir a casa de Mimi había sido por puro masoquismo, sabia que ella le diría directamente lo que el llevaba negándose ya bastante tiempo.

-Taichi creo que ambos sabemos lo que eso significa pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho a Sora antes? Creo que debes decírselo- contesto Mimi

-Estas loca Mimi, es extraño yo siempre la vi como una amiga, ahora es mi amiga ¿Cómo crees que reaccione si llego y le digo "Sora estoy enamorado de ti"? Primero ha de reírse como nunca y después … diría que soy muy gracioso como siempre y ya ¿Por qué son tan complicadas Mimi?-

-Complicadas nosotras, claro que no- se defendió Mimi –La verdad es que todo esto es muy simple si tan solo vas a decírselo Taichi ¿Qué te lo impide?- pregunto ofreciendo un tazón con botanas para amenizar a su compañero que sabia que le encantaba comer.

-Ryo, hoy la invito a salir, creo que soy muy masoquista por que hasta la anime- contesto el castaño llenándose la boca de botana y dándose un zape al darse cuenta de su error.

-Eres realmente torpe ¿Por qué la ayudas si no quieres que este con nadie mas y si te van a dar estos celos del infierno?- regaño Mimi que desde que se supuso las palabras de Taichi estaba decidida a convencerlo para que se declarase a Sora.

El timbre de la casa anunciaba la llegada de alguien mas, Mimi se levanto para atender mientras dejaba a su amigo con un dilema interno, sabia que era un poco cruel pero le hacia muy feliz saber que Taichi después de tanto tiempo se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos románticos que tenia hacia Sora, abrió la puerta y encontró a Yamato frente a ella mirándola con un poco de asombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas a alguien mas en mi casa?-pregunto burlonamente Mimi

-¿Qué no se supone Taichi esta contigo? De hecho solo vine por el para ir a tomar unos tragos- contesto el rubio omitiendo la burla de la castaña

-Pasa Yamato, yo creo que esos tragos se van a posponer- contaba Mimi mientras llevaba al rubio al mismo sitio donde tenia a Taichi.

-¿Por qué se van a posponer?- pregunto Yamato viendo a Taichi sentado terminando con el tazón de botanas.

-Taichi se ha dado cuenta que tiene sentimientos respecto a Sora ¡Por fin!- No pudo evitar la emoción Mimi al decir aquellas palabras.

-Esto es mas interesante que unos tragos- dijo Yamato tomando asiento -¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta?- pregunto en forma burlona, Taichi siempre se había burlado de los sentimientos que él tenia hacia Mimi y no perdería esta oportunidad para burlase de él.

-En aquel estúpido baile en el parque, ella traía su vestido azul cielo y yo ¡ah! No podía dejar de verla y me sonreía y bailaba y ella quiso bailar conmigo, su perfume nunca me ha gustado pero ese día era simplemente exquisito, todo en ese día era perfecto, ella era perfecta y luego me regaño por ponerme a comer y no bailar- dijo esto ultimo tirándose en el sillón por completo –Es mi amiga y ahora yo estoy apunto de complicar todo ¡Estúpidos sentimientos contradictorios!-

Yamato observo a su amigo y vio realmente en él un punto de desesperación, él mas que nadie sabia que la relación de Taichi y Sora era realmente buena, inclusive para ser tan opuestos, Sora al contrario de Taichi siempre había sido mas madura y cariñosa que él y no es que Taichi no lo fuera pero siempre había sido mas agresivo y si le agregaba lo torpe que era pues suponía que Taichi se sentía derrotado por simples pensamientos y no lo permitiría, por que para eso están los amigos, para apoyar y dar animo o en su caso darle un puñetazo y obligarlo a ir a confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja –Taichi, si por casualidad Sora llegase a sentir lo mismo que tu ¿verdad que no perderías el tiempo y le confesarías lo tuyo?-

-Claro, no soy idiota Yamato, quizá sea un poco cobarde pero no idiota- respondió Taichi

-No eres cobarde Taichi, es normal que tengas miedo de perder esa amistad, ese sentimiento siempre esta presente, tu quieres mucho a Sora- intento calmar Mimi

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel con el Mimi?-Pregunto Yamato volteando a ver a la castaña que lo miro con ojos dulces

-¿A que se refiere Mimi?-pregunto Taichi un tanto intrigado por el comentario de Yamato, él sabia que Yamato estaba completamente loco por Mimi así que no era normal que le dirigiera la palabra tan amable, no tenia otra forma de comunicarse con ella que no fueran discusiones torpes pero de alguna u otra forma tiernas.

-Bueno Taichi la verdad es que – empezaba a decir Mimi con cierto nerviosismo – Hay una gran posibilidad de que Sora sienta lo mismo por ti-

-Un momento- dijo Taichi -¿Qué tan grande es esa posibilidad?-

-Muy grande- termino por decir Mimi

-No entiendo- dijo Taichi rascándose la cabeza

Yamato se dio una palmada en la frente –Vamos Taichi, Sora siente lo mismo que tu-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué si lo sabias no me lo dijiste?- grito Taichi levantando a Yamato por la camisa

-No te lo dije por que no me habías dicho que ella te gustaba, Sora nos pidió guardar el secreto a Mimi y a mí, pero no tiene sentido guardarlo ya-

-¿Que haces Taichi?- regaño Mimi –Se supone que ahora corres a su casa y le confiesas lo que sientes-

-Tienes razón, gracias Mimi y tu Yamato ¿crees que no me di cuenta que disfrutaste mi agonía? Ya me burlare yo- dijo Taichi soltando al rubio y saliendo corriendo de la casa de la castaña.

-¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Yamato volteando el camino por donde Taichi había desaparecido –Se supone que saldríamos por unos tragos-

-Yo estoy libre- dijo Mimi –Bueno si aun quieres-

-Pero no te gusta tomar Mimi, no me gustaría que te pusieras mal- dijo Yamato con ganas de golpearse, por primera vez Mimi se ofrecía a hacer algo con el y la rechazaba.

-Tienes razón, soy poco tolerante a esas bebidas- dijo la castaña torciendo su boca -¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película? O Podemos verla aquí, tengo botana y un gran televisor y bebidas por si aun quieres tu trago, no se prepararlas pero de eso te encargarías tú-dijo Mimi sonriendo mientras conducía Yamato a el cuarto de entretenimiento donde realmente estaba todo lo que ella había dicho.

-Bueno pero no será una película cursi-amenazo el rubio

-Pero me encantan las cursis Yamato, por eso no tienes novia, por que eres muy frio-

-¡Ya! Esta bien, veremos la que quieras- termino por acceder Yamato que se encontraba un poco nervioso.

-Me gustas más cuando eres rebelde y discutes Yamato- dijo guiñando el ojo Mimi mientras se disponía a buscar alguna película para la ocasión –Ahora puedes prepararme algo para beber, pero que sea muy muy leve-

-Que raro- dijo Yamato llamando la atención de Mimi –También me gustas mas cuando eres una rebelde- dijo sonriéndole a la castaña.

Taichi corría a toda velocidad por las calles hasta que observo el departamento de la pelirroja, subió las escaleras con el poco aire que le quedaba y toco fuertemente la puerta.

-Taichi ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sora un poco intrigada al ver a su amigo apoyándose de sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Ya – tomo aire –Ya se que estas enamorada de mí- dijo provocando que todos los colores se le subieran a las mejillas a la pobre pelirroja que se encontraba perpleja ante esas palabras.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Fue Yamato verdad?- pregunto furiosa –Ah pero cuando lo vea yo misma lo estrangulare, le pedí que no lo dijera ¿y que hace? Va y te lo suelta, lo acecinare, estoy segura-

Taichi la miraba divertido ya había recuperado todo el aire posible y la escena se le hacia bastante tierna, tomo a Sora por los hombros a la acerco lo mas posible hasta que sus labios la alcanzaran, no iba a desperdiciar mas tiempo, poso sus labios con los de la pelirroja y los fundió en el beso mas tierno que había concedido, Sora abrió los ojos notablemente antes de corresponder el beso con igual ternura.

-Taichi pero…-

-Existe una gran posibilidad de que yo este enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo Sora-

-¿Qué tan grande Taichi?-

-Enorme- contesto

Sora dejo salir una fuerte risa y abrazo al castaño concediéndole otro beso, ya no había más que decir, pero podía asegurar que nunca había sido tan feliz.

**¿Qué tal? Hoy tuve ganas de hacer un Taiora ¿A quien no le gusta esta pareja? No entiendo por que no se quedaron juntos si eran el uno para el otro pero bueno … al menos tenemos los fics para desahogarnos jajaja! Un saludo a todos y espero sus reviews :] para que me digan que les pareció. **


End file.
